Good Girls are Bad Girls Who Haven't Been Caught, Right?
by vfft
Summary: Rory is a good girl, right? Or is she? Jess knows - but he's not telling. Just a one-shot right now, from a 5 Seconds of Summer song, "Good Girls". Not sure it'll be more than a one-shot, but I'm open to suggestions. Read and review, please. Rated a strong 'T', but nothing too explicit.


Good girls are bad girls…

(A/N – Yes, I should be working on Twelve Steps, but I heard this song (Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer – don't judge), and it was just so Rory, and a drabble or more came into being. Definitely one-shot. It flows pretty well without the lyrics, but if you want to look them up, go for it. Please read and review! It makes my day more than chocolate!

Lorelei Gilmore stuck her head into her daughter's room. "Ice cream…_ice cream_…ICE CREAM!" she started low, then built up into a full-fledged, maniacal, pouty roar directed at her feverishly studying daughter, "C'mon, Rory, you've been studying since you got home from school, you'll be studying til we eat, after we have dinner, you'll go back into your room, shut the door, and be studying til 2 a.m. Let's go to Luke's for burgers, then get some ice cream, _then_ you can turn back into the sleepless studying machine!

Rory raised her eyes to the Harvard memorabilia in a plea for patience before spinning around towards her mother. "Ok, I'll make you a deal. We go to Luke's tonight, then home, but Saturday is ice cream and movie night. OK? I have got to study – I need a scholarship to Harvard!" "That works," Lorelei grinned, having got just what she wanted. ":Then you and Jess can make goo-goo eyes at each other and talk books too. Come on, loin-fruit, I'm starving!"

"MOOOOOMMMMM!"

Jess was sitting on the counter, reading, ignoring the scowls his uncle gave him as he passed by. "Jess, we've got customers. Can't you do something to help?" Luke's exasperated voice cut in. Jess lazily looked up. Kirk was hunched over his chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese, Miss Patty was deep into the last of her pie, casting appreciative looks at Luke's butt whenever she could get away with it one reason Jess was sitting on the counter himself. "

Yeah, Luke, just let me know when the rush gets to be too much for an old guy like you." He smirked as he returned to Jack Kerouac. Luke just sighed, then swung around as the door bells jingled. Jess looked over too, and his smirk widened. Lorelei had actually managed to pry Rory away from her books. Jess sauntered over to their table, and got out his order form. "What can I get for you tonight?" he asked, "Late night snack?" Rory shot him a quick glance over the top of her menu and blushed. "Lorelei was looking over her menu, and didn't catch the byplay. "I don't know why I even bother, we have this thing memorized." She folded the menu. "Two cheeseburgers, one fries, one onion rings, and two coffees. Rory, sharing half and half on rings and fries?" "Yeah, sure" came the distracted answer. "Oh, you are such a good girl, helping out your poor mom like that." Lorelei teased. Jess raised an eyebrow and looked at Rory with another smirk.

Later that night, Lorelei had already gone to bed, but Rory was still studying. She looked over at the clock to see it was almost midnight, shut the notebook, and stretched. Going to her window, she paused momentarily to listen for any noises from her mom. Quietly, she pushed open her window and listened again for a second, then moved through the window with a well-practiced, silent ease. As she dropped to the ground, a pair of hands closed around her hips. Turning around, she looked mischievously into the dark brown eyes of the town delinquent. "Waiting long?" she inquired, with a smirk surpassing his, before his lips closed over hers demandingly as her hands slipped down to his butt, pulling him closer to her. "Rory Gilmore, " he moaned into her neck, as he licked and sucked his way down to her neck,"you are such…" swiping along her collarbone "such a good girl". "Bridge?" she asked throatily, wanting nothing more than to be under Jess, as he kissed every inch of her naked body. The dark head marking the top of her breast with a hickey just nodded.

Saturday morning. The Gilmore girls were sleeping in after another fun Friday dinner with the elder Gilmores. Rory opened her eyes lazily, turned over, then noticed the folded notebook paper on her pillow next to her. Opening it, she read "Library, 2 p.m.". Her lips curved; he must have left the note early this morning – which explained a vivid dream she'd had. Definitely a good day to study in the library, especially since she hadn't been able to sneak out last night. Quickly getting dressed, she started the coffee maker going – the only attempt at cooking ever made in the Gilmore household –, while rummaging for Pop-Tarts Her mom sleepwalked her way into the kitchen, so Rory silently poured her a coffee while getting her own. After the first cup, "Good morning, o darling daughter of mine! What are we doing today?"

"I have to go to the library this afternoon to do some research, but first I was going to meet Lane at Luke's. You?"

"I have to check in with Sookie – she is obsessing over new risottos. Do you want to meet at Luke's?" "OK. Bye, Mom," Rory said with a hug, "Wish me luck on staying out of Mrs. Kim's way."

Later at Luke's, Lane and Rory were catching up on their week, when suddenly a loud voice came from behind them. "I swear, I saw two people at the bridge last night, naked!"

"Kirk, just get out now", came Luke's gruff voice, "You're done, meal's on the house, just get out. There are young ears here." He added, nodding to Lane and Rory. Rory smiled weakly, trying not to look into the brightly gleaming eyes of Jess behind Luke's back, as he tried to hold in his laughter. Lane looked suspiciously between Rory and Jess. "Were you…?"

"Oops, sorry, Lane, text from Mom: "Rory – meet you at the library, got caught at the Inn."

"Luke, I've got to pick up something for school at the library, so I'm talking my break now." Jess put his pad down, grabbed his jacket, shrugged it on, and was out the door before Luke could say anything other than "Huh – what- school – ok".

"Lane, I forgot, I have to pick up a library loan that they just didn't have at Chilton. See you later?"

"Library…riiiigghht…" Lane retorted with a knowing look in her eyes. Beat of Biology book?

Lorelei was getting annoyed. She couldn't find Rory anywhere in the Stars Hollow Library – and it wasn't _that_ big. She was pulling out her phone to text Rory when her mom ears caught a familiar-sounding moan coming out of a secluded corner with only a study carrel or two there. She rounded a corner only to find her daughter, arms and legs wrapped around her boyfriend, tongues intertwined, both shirts undone, Jess' hand under Rory's skirt, as she rubbed against his half-unbuttoned jeans. "Errhmmm!" She said loudly. As the couple leapt apart, hurriedly straightening clothes, Lorelei continued, "Rory, you're supposed to be the good girl! Is this how a good girl really acts?"

Jess recovered his cool first, and commented with a smirk, "Well, good girls are just bad girls that haven't been caught, right?"

(AN – no, seriously, reviews are better than chocolate…or coffee…ok, not better than Jess with coffee or chocolate, but a girl's got to have her standards, right? Please do read and review. Thanks!


End file.
